Bath tub fun
by ZombieMistress
Summary: Kuroko is taking a bath and Mikoto decides to join her.


Writers Challenge With 'One Who Simply Watches'

Kuroko was relaxing in a bath in her dorm room when she heard her roommate Mikoto return from handing in her report of the battle that took place the day before. She had moved up to tell her "sissy" she could bath with her like always but figured maybe not this time, they were both recovering from the battle still. _Sissy will not want to be bothered, I be a good girl - for once. _She lowered her head down a little to the water so it was just under her nose and let out a frustrated blow of air causing the water to ripple. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the warm bubbly water.

A few minutes later Mikoto walks in naked. Both looked surprised at each other.

Mikoto looked away quickly. "Oh, sorry I did not realize that you were here."

Figuring she might as well ask now but for some reason she could not speak or even show her normal enthusiasm she normal does when she says or things something perverted. Kuroko just moved up to take less room of the big bathtub and waved her hand stating Mikoto was free to join her.

Mikoto looked over after seeing Kuroko move and watched her waver her slender hand. She stood there for a second debating if she should or not. After about 3 minutes of awkward silence and staring she finally stepped forward to the tub, she decided what to do. When she got to the tub she set her hand in to test the water, at least that's what it looked like to Kuroko.

Mikoto smirked. "Thank you for your help during the battle. I think you deserve a reward." Kuroko looked at little confused; this was not her normal sissy. Before she could speak she suddenly felt like ecstasy. Mikoto had let out a gently electret pulse into the water to stimulate Kuroko.

"Sissy?" Kuroko was panting with the looks of bliss in her eyes.

Mikoto continued to smirk and got into the tub and positioned herself with her right leg in-between Kuroko's while slightly leaning over her. Kuroko was stunned from Mikoto's very far from normal behavior. "What's wrong Kuroko? Cat got your tongue?" Not trusting herself to speak Kuroko just shook her head. "Well then let us see if I can chase it out." Before Kuroko could do, or think, anything Mikoto pressed her lips hard against Kuroko's.

It took a few seconds for it to register what was happening but when it finally did she closed her eyes and deepening the kiss. Once Kuroko accepted the kiss Mikoto started running her had up Kuroko's left leg, slowly going up and letting out the same electret pulse as earlier. Kuroko let out a lustful moan. Once Mikoto made it to her destination she slowly inserted two of her fingers and teasingly pulled in an out while rubbing Kuroko's clit with her thumb. Kuroko started to tighten around Mikoto's fingers as she began to reach her climax. Mikoto stopping kissing Kuroko and moved to whisper in her ear. "Come for me sissy." Mikoto then nibbled on her ear. Kuroko was sent over the edge an screamed Mikoto's name as she came.

Mikoto let Kuroko come down from her high before moving her mouth the Kuroko's small but lovely breasts and played with her nipples. Mikoto kept her fingers inside Kuroko but remover her thump then let out a different energy pulse through her fingers an tongue. Kuroko was withering in pleasure; she kept moving her hips and moaning. Mikoto switch breasts while till releasing the energy pulse. In about half the time as the last climax Kuroko came again.

"Kuroko."

"Sissy."

"Kuroko wake up."

"I am awake sissy."

"It is not safe to sleep in the bath tub. Plus I want to take a bath as well."

Mikoto had come back and wait an hour for Kuroko to finish her bath. She knew she was back, her cloths that she was going to change into was on her bed, another number to try and get her to love her. After waiting Mikoto decided to check on her and found her asleep in the tub groaning slightly. After finally getting her to open her eyes she smiled down at her roommate as she woke up.

"Was all that a dream?" Kuroko looked up at Mikoto.

"I have no clue but what you mean by 'all that' but I am going to guess yes."

"Oh." Kuroko looked down sad.

Mikoto cannot stand seeing Kuroko looks so sad. "Must have been a good dream I take it?"

Kuroko just nodded, trying to hold back her sadness.

"Why don't you go pick out what cloths for me for today? We meet the girls in about an hour."

Kuroko smiled at her sissy, she rarely lets her help and when she does she wears whatever is picked out.

"Remember nothing to flashy."

"Thank you sissy." Kuroko jumped out of the bath and hugged Mikoto.

"Hey you are still naked! Get off!"


End file.
